


Where Happiness Greets Me

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Past Childhood Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: When Daryl meets Shane Walsh the first time he doesn’t expect it to change his life.





	Where Happiness Greets Me

Daryl hopped on his bike after a quick shower glad work was over for the weekend to start. It wasn’t a bad job working at Dale’s garage but who liked working? Whipping around the curves and past the trees of small town Georgia he drove past the small stretch of buildings, the only shops the town had and down a dirt road to the bar.

Rick Grimes was the only one other than his brother than could get him out of shell. Sure he would visit Carol at home but three years ago when Rick asked him to come out with a group of friends he bit at his nails and replied “I’m good” but the cop, the one he got to know because he arrested Merle of all things wrapped his arm around him and spoke low convincing him it would be fun and he could do it. Afterall he trusted Rick with his life, he was the only one other than Merle who could touch him that way and not make him flinch.

It turned out to be a good thing going to that bar three years ago, the hunter who was convinced he would never have a friend or a boyfriend found one thing to be false. He could not only have one friend-Rick Grimes but several. Glenn was quiet and nerdy and they instantly clicked, Tyreese and him got along well enough along with Bob but Maggie, Abraham, and Rosita were the easiest to mesh with.It didn't’ take long for Friday nights at the bar to become small parties at homes, birthday gatherings, and game nights. He had a family now, one that didn’t need to be forged of blood for him to give up his life for them.

Rick’s best friend from High School just moved back to town, he was a cop too but had moved to Virginia after Academy. Even after knowing Rick for this long he had never met the man even though he came down to visit Rick frequently, Somehow Daryl was always out of town or too busy and sometimes the pair decided to go out of the city limits to camp and fish or traveled even further together. From what he gathered that might be a good thing. Shane seemed nice from what he gathered but also appeared to be a hot head and too cocky. His leadership was questionable and sometimes is morals. He even stole Rick’s High School sweetheart Lori away but Rick just laughed at it now knowing Michonne was his best match.

The bar was quieter than usual but someone was yelling telling some story that had a group laughing in tears and as his feet dragged in further he realized that there was only two tables occupied other than his friends and this Shane, the only face not familiar was the one telling said story. Rick was covering his face, a red flush blooming between the cracks of his fingers as he shook his head and Michonne rubbed his back.

Daryl ordered a beer and headed over looking the man up. He was definitely his type. Slender but built, tanned, his hair short shaved with nice teeth, the man stood proud with a smirk on his face that had him freezing when he stepped near him because damn, Shane was sizing him up head to toe. Glenn started telling about the time he was working valet and got in a high speed chase because the car he was parking was stolen and the cops thought he was trying to get away when really he was trying to find a safe patch of road to pull over. Everyone giggled and Daryl could tell Shane was listening to every word but his eyes didn’t leave his. ‘Dangerous’ he thought.

“Shane Daryl. Daryl Shane.” Rick introduced them after Glenn’s story.

“Have a seat man.” Shane pulled out the chair.

Of course it was next to him, their thighs already touching as Abraham started a colorful collection of words explaining how he caught Eugene jacking off last week. It made everyone grimace.

“I guess I got the best seat in the house.” Shane whispered to him during a pause.

Daryl blushed, he had hardly been flirted with in life but it was hard not to tell that this was exactly what was happening.

Shane ordered a round and started was seemed like an rare sweet ode, about his friendship with Rick. It was sappy and honest, Daryl didn't know him but it felt uncharacteristic of the brass man. Sjane finished it off in a salute and chugged a shot calling his best friend “brother.” Daryl felt jealousy for a moment, Rick was his best friend and what if now they drifted apart? His longest and best friend was here now and Daryl was well...Daryl.

Not very hungry Daryl ordered a side of fries while his friends ate. Shane was packing it in well, slurping on sixteen wings and fries, he licked up the sauce from his fingers and chin and talked with his mouth full. It challenged Daryl in that area but he was definitely more social and no one seemed off put.

“That’s all you gonna eat man?” Shane asked pointing to his fries.

“I’m not really hungry.” Daryl explained.

It was rude he felt when Shane immediatley turned his chair towards Rick and whispered. His paranoia from school days set in, he was talking about him he knew. Probably making some joke about his looks or him in general.

“Hey man Daryl isn’t like poor or something right? All he’s eating is fries.” 

Shane was really worried that Daryl had fallen on hard times, he would be more than happy to buy him dinner.

“He’s well enough off Shane, he’s probably just not hungry.” Rick whispered back.

Shane missed the scrunched up face of his best friend as he looked back to Daryl. It wasn’t like a selfish Shane to worry about another and Rick tried to figure it out as Rosita started yelling in spanish at Abe.

The drinking and socializing continued and Daryl was looking over at Glenn who was so drunk he was showing his affection for Maggie, nuzzling further into her boobs. She didn't seem to care and he shook his head laughing then turned his attention to Abe who was talking but then Shane bumped his arm and put a wing on his plate.

“You have to try these. I got the waitress to make it a special sauce, not on the menu.”

“I’m good.”

“Come on man, it’s on your plate.”

Daryl was getting mad, never one for peer pressure and if he wanted damn wings he would have ordered some. “Nah.”

What he expected next was an apology or Shane simply taking hs wing back, he was prepared for Shane’s jaw to work overtime urging him to eat it anyway but he froze instead at the next reply.

“Maybe I just want to see you sucking on a wing, see your cute little face get all messy and those fingers? You licking them off so slow.” Shane groaned lowly.

This would be where Daryl would punch a dude or walk off in anger after flicking them off but it was Rick’s friend and he didn’t know what to do. Also what Shane said also didn’t offend him. Shane was good looking and smooth talking. He liked the attention he had gotten so far but his pa’s words echoed in his brain. No one liked a Dixon, it had to be a game.

So he ignored Shane but picked up the wing, eating it slowly trying his best not to be messy and eat it with his teeth and not fingers. Shane still groaned out a little, winking his way.

Everyone laughed at more stories and Daryl relaxed relieved that the conversations weren’t any sprouting from Shane’s mouth.

That was until Shane stood up and bent over with his mouth near Daryl’s ear. He shuddered at the hot breath whispering low so no one else to hear. “I’m ordering another beer sugar you want anything?”

He could only nod a no thanking God that Shane pulled away and accepted the answer before he went to the bar. Having enough Daryl scott his chair back and practically ran to the restroom.

The face that stared back was ugly, not worth anyone’s time. He should have stayed home where he belonged, where no one had to see him. He started to breath in harder refusing Shane’s words. ‘Your only a Dixon.’ ‘You’re a waste of space.’ ‘No one could ever love you!’ ‘You're so fucking stupid. Look what I had to do boy, carve you up ugly to match your insides. “You’re ugly and mean Nothing!’

“Shut up.” He whispered at his pa’s voice and looked up.

He wiped down his face giving himself the talk, not to be a pussy just because he was stupid and ugly. He already knew that and didn't’ need to sulk over it. Turning off the faucet he stilled with the wet paper towel when Rick cocked his head.

Shit. Rick knew him too well.

“What’s wrong Daryl? You were fine earlier.”

“I am fine.” He lied not turning around.

“You've been gone too long.”

“Five minutes.” Daryl countered.

“Try fifteen.” Rick stepped behind him. “What’s wrong?”

“Noting.”

“Daryl.”

Daryl looked up at his reflection joined by Rick now, it made him chuckle softly. It was becoming a recurring theme. Any time he thought he was alone Rick was there. Dropping the paper towel in the sink he looked down at it.

“It’s just me being messed up, I should probably go home.”

“Daryl. Talk to me.”

At one time that would be hard to do, early in their friendship Daryl gritted his teeth and screamed, cursed at Rick to leave him be but he would never do that. Sat through any tantrum, sitting down and waiting out Daryl's anger to subside, once he even read half a book waiting for it to dissolve. 

“Is it Shane? I’m seeing the way he looks at you.”

“I’m just so stupid.” Daryl didn't know why he said that, it was his pa’s words and nothing was really going on between him and Shane anyway.

“He likes you.” Rick said with easy acceptance.

“Yeah.” Daryl laughed with self deprecation. “Maybe you should tell him what a mistake that is.”

He didn't’ want to move when Rick started turning him around but he’d do anything for Rick and he looked up into warm honey eyes when the cop pulled his chin to eye level. “Why would I do that Daryl? You deserve to be happy, him too actually.”

Laughing more until tears streamed down he felt stupid when he saw Rick staring with concern. “I’m nothing Rick and him happy? He doesn’t want me and you never told me he’s gay or bi, he’s just messing around and I’m too sensitive.”

Rick rubbed his neck. “Shane’s bi, I didn't’ have a reason to bring it up before and I’ll let you in on a little secret. He’s really picky when it comes to men, like really finicky. He doesnt’ play games Daryl, if he’s hitting on you he likes you.”

“And what? He’s your friend, let’s not make it awkward. Besides I remember your stories. He just wants to fuck me or something. Thinks I’m easy.”

“Maybe.” Rick admitted. “But I can tell you now that he’s only had two long term relationships and it’s been with men and he rarely goes for one. Fight for yourself Daryl, try flirting back. Give him hell like you do us all. If he tries to get in your pants and you don’t like it tell him to fuck off and if he stays well that means something.”

Rick made everything sound so fucking easy and Daryl nodded though he didn’t believe it.

“Come on Shane’s doing karaoke.”

Still on the fence over the guy Daryl couldn’t deny he wanted to hear that.

The flirting didn't’ stop. Shane’s broad hands traveled up his knees respectably never going too far. He touched Daryl’s skin anywhere he could.

When it was time to leave he fawned over Daryl’s bike touching it without permission and for once he didn't’ care. Cranking it up he couldn’t help but notice Shane almost drooled over his image. 

“You will have to take me on a ride!” Shane yelled over the roaring engine and Daryl didn't doubt that he would do just that.  
———————————————————————  
Things didn’t change the second or third time Daryl hung out with Shane Walsh. The flirting bled through to tender sayings.

“I love how that shirt matches your baby blues.”

“Damn your hair looks better ruffled up.”

“Your arms are buff, do you work out?”

“Say my name, your voice is just so...damn. I want to hear it.”

A real pretty girl served them one night at a restaurant. It was just him, Shane, and Rick. She hit on Shane the entire time but he didn't’ give her attention, didn't’ reply to her comments and at one point in the middle of a forkful of chicken Daryl felt a shoe press onto his. Shane looked at him all soft like, a gentle smirk forming on his lips after he winked at him then the man looked down to eat once more.

Daryl's heart fluttered as he thought maybe just maybe Shane really did like him.

They knew each other three months when he got the flu, it hurt so damn bad. Merle was in the drunk tank and each movement was like a stab. He groaned reaching for the phone feeling too weak to swipe it to answer.

“Hey baby Rick told me you were sick.”

Baby. That was a new one.

“What do you need?” Shane asked.

“Nothing. I’ll be okay.”

“Nonsense Merle’s in the cell, I can hear him from here, what do you need?”

“Some sleep.” Daryl said and he hung up and put his phone on silence. Ain't’ no one getting sick from him.

Even in a deep sleep Daryl was alarmed when he heard the door open to his trailer but he knew the walk and didn't bother opening his eyes. He heard the clatter of pots and pans, a fridge opening and closing. Soft steps back and forth as he slept softer then.

The dip of the bed had him waking up. Shane was by his side looking down with a bowl full of soup. Daryl groaned.

“Open those gorgeous eyes and let me get a peek.”

“Shane.” He rasped opening his eyes.

“Hmm even glazed over they are still the eighth wonder of the world.”

“Shut up.” Daryl forced himself to sit up.

“But you know me sugar, when telling the truth I can’t.”

Ignoring him but secretly giddy he opened his mouth and let Shane feed him. His energy felt higher afterwards and he looked over to see a bottle of sprite and pedialyte next to him on the nightstand.

“You're gonna get sick.”

“Worth it if I get you better.”

“Do you ever stop?” Daryl whined.

Shane handed him the pedialyte then took his other hand to settle on his lap petting it, running his finger pads up and down his fingers and hand.

“When you feel better and if I don't get sick let’s go out.”

Daryl's fingers trembled slightly but he didn't’ take them back. “Wanna go fishing or something?”

They had done plenty just the two of them.

“Nah I mean like out. A date.”

“Shane.” Daryl groaned holding onto the drink in his left hand and looking at it instead.

“Come one I like you Daryl. I know you like me, trying to make me wait until I’m sixty?”

Daryl wanted to, more than anything but he was so fucked up. The screaming that woke him up at night, the ugly flesh Shane hadn’t seen beneath, he wasn’t normal and Shane deserved better.

“I know you like me.” Shane said a little sadly, even like he was trying to convince himself it was true.

“You don't’ know the whole story.”

“Then tell me.” Shane pleaded with a broken voice.

“Look at you Shane, so damn smart and attractive. You can get anyone you want, have a nice white house with a few kids and easy days, you deserve that. I just...I ain’t normal. My whole life I’ve been fucked up. I don't’ tell people this but I know you can tell I’m off...My pa he was damn sadistic and he’s dead now but he got what he wanted. He’s screwed me up. I can’t just be what you’d want me to be. I’m too messed up and you would get tired of it. I know you would try but you wouldn’t like being with me after awhile. It’s neither of us at fault, it’s just the truth.”

Daryl wanted to cry but he wouldn’t.

“Yeah?” She gripped his hand tighter, squeezing it like he’d slip away. “You had a shitty childhood and you think that gets to define you huh? I don’t want no trophy wife Daryl or some husband who makes my life easy. I wanna fight like I do with you, get so frustrated I wanna pin you against the wall. I wanna cry with you. It’s just not right that you think you deserve some shitty life just because it started off that way.”

“I’m nothing Shane! Fucking understand that!”

Daryl was pissed and pulled his arm away but Shane wouldn’t let him, gripping it harder.

“Than let me be nothing with you Daryl!”

He screamed in shock when Shane pounced on him, straddling him and pinning down both his arms. At the shout Shane took some weight off but stared down with determination.

“Just let me love you, you fucking asshole.”

He gasped when Shane kissed him experimental of his actions at first and when he didn't fight back Shane delved his tongue in sinking it further in to explore his mouth slowly. Daryl was out of breath and panting in his face but glowing with a smile, giggling when he accidentally coughed in Shane’s face.

Two weeks later they had their first date after Shane recovered from the flu.

“It was worth getting sick to get a date with you baby.” Shane whispered that night.

Daryl screamed in excitement after a soft gentle kiss good night too giddy that Shane didn’t even try to get into his pants.  
———————————————————————  
Daryl undressed slowly, his fingers shaking with the effort. Shane was drinking him up like a horse at water.

With slow deliberate steps he came forward and undressed Daryl kissing him softly. He waited for the horrid gasps at the healed slashes to his front but Shane only undressed instead.

“Remind me to send Rick a cheese basket for introducing us.”

“Shut up.” Daryl growled not wanting to hear another man’s name.

He shuddered when Shane jerked him slow as he pushed him back to the bed. He let himself be guided to laying down and groaned out when his length was licked up in broad strokes before pushed into a plush mouth. Shane’s spit surrounded his shaft and he was sucked on slowly before he grasped the sheets when that mouth started to work back and forth harshly taking him deeper, he twitched when he hit the back of Shane’s mouth and was taken in even further then Shane slid off to lap at his slit.

Fingers held onto his hips, touching his scars and never stopping in repulse. Daryl's neck littered in kisses and tender knibbles, the sweat dripping down his torso devoured by a devilish tongue. Shane took both his hands and squeezed them bucking into him softly and staring down. It was a look he had seen too many times before and even showing himself off completely, scars and all nothing had changed.

“You love me.” Daryl said with realization.

They had never said it to one another.

“Hmm and you know it without me saying so. What does that mean Daryl?”

Daryl wanted to cry, he loved himself for once and he had someone. He couldn’t cry though when lubed fingers pressed into him softly accessing him for any discomfort. Shane made sure he was comfortable before adding a second digit and prodding in harsher. Groaning out he pulled Shane down for a kiss and sighed at three fingers working in slow.

He pressed down on them smirking at Shane's groan and spread his legs allowing Shane to stretch him out fully. Shane lathered up his dick putting on a show for Daryl who swallowed in awe, Shane was big but not too much, he rolled his eyes at a pillow placed under his hips and smiled as Shane slipped in at small increments until he was full. 

“You good?”

“Yeah.” Daryl panted.

“Sure? Nothing feels off?”

“Move Shane.” 

Daryl bucked his own hips groaning and letting out pleased arousal as Shane started to meet his thrusts and his balls smacked against him.

It felt too good, Daryl felt he would cum without any help but Shane slowed down and kissed him, stopped thrusting as deep as he dragged against hs walls in no hurry. Daryl breathed in harder in love with the man above him and said Shane’s name in a series of clipped moans when Shane took him in hand and stroked him slowly.

Daryl fisted Shane’s hair pulling on it as Shane rocked against his prostate in continuous rams aiming there at each thrust back in. He spilled over collapsing immediately as Shane kept going. Kissing his baby once Shane’s face clouded over in content as he emptied deep inside him.

“Next time you're doing me baby.” Shane groaned not pulling out as he laid against Daryl knowing he could take his weight.

“For sure.” Daryl answered, his eyes closing shut.

It was morning, Daryl awoke. He was sore and it took a minute for him to realize why.  
Shane wasn’t beside him but he wasn't’ alarmed, the old him would be but with Shane beside him he left those old stupid feelings behind so he closed his eyes and nestled down into the mattress.

“You’re not sleeping are you baby?”

“Nah.” Daryl didn't’ even open his tired eyes.

Grinning he felt something on his lap, knew it was breakfast. It was the first time they had sex but Shane always slept beside him on the weekends and cooked for him.

“Done ate?” He asked knowing Shane usually woke before him.

“Yeah.”

Eating messily he finished off his place not worrying about the scrambled eggs that fell on his chest or how he licked the grease off his lips and fingers. Never did he feel judged by Shane in how he ate.

“Now dessert!”

“Breakfast doesn't have dessert.”

But the small pink box from Daryl's favourite bakery told him differently. He knew inside was his favourite, a boston cream pie doughnut baked by Carol.

Grinning he opened the box suspecting something was off by Shane’s unusual look. Metal gleamed backat him, a simple band of silver stuck on top of the doughnut.

“I was scared it was still too flashy but Carol said you would approve.”

“It’s only been six months.” Daryl gasped staring at the ring.

“It’s been long enough that I can’t imagine not having you next to me. Every day I wake up in my own bed I feel off. I don’t want to just think about you every morning and night Daryl, I want to hold you, have you beside me.”

The old Dryl would have screamed and fought. Argued that he was trash, was sure Shane would be miserable. He would hate himself and stay miserable, push the one he loved away.

Shane slipped down to the floor and grabbed the box licking off the chocolate and taking Daryl’s hand he kissed it. Daryl felt his heart burst as silver slide up his finger and past his knuckle, where it needed to be it sat snug, the perfect fit.

“You're marrying me right? Making me an happy man?” Shane asked.

He already knew the answer, it would come easy.

In exaggeration Daryl sighed and moved until he sat on the bed and could cup Shane’s chin to kiss him.

“Yeah dumbass but I ain’t ’ taking your stupid name.”

“Good, good.” Shane laughed and was pulled up by Daryl and into his arms.

After a few kisses Shane just laid over Daryl holding him tight in an suffocating octopus hug that wouldn't’ surrender. 

It was Heaven. All Shane ever wanted.

Daryl played with his hair too happy to think much of anything other than he was with his Shane.

He was a fucking liar. Daryl Walsh. That sounded pretty nice.


End file.
